This invention relates to modular work spaces and, in particular, to devices for providing privacy to single work spaces, in a modular work space environment.
Modular work spaces, or xe2x80x9ccubicles,xe2x80x9d are well known in the art. In general the modular work space allows the transformation of a wide open area into an office area having multiple work spaces for multiple workers. In general, a modular work area consists of wall panels which can be connected together in various ways to form individual work spaces. Generally, the modular work space includes modules which provide typical office accessories, such as desks and cabinets and typically also includes conduits for the routing of electrical and communication wiring. Entry to and egress from individual modular work spaces generally is provided by means of a gap in the modular work space, wherein the series of modular walls does not comprise a completely enclosed space. Generally the modular work spaces do not have doors, although it is possible to utilize a traditional door in the open entry and egress area of the modular work space.
While the modular work space provides an open working atmosphere, it is often desirable to have privacy in individual areas during certain activities, such as when conducting meetings in the work spaces or while communicating on the phone, to avoid disturbing others and to provide a certain amount of privacy for the person in the work place. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a door that provides temporary privacy within the modular work space while not destroying the open atmosphere of the overall work plan area.
The present invention provides a door for a modular work space unit and, in particular, a bi-fold door that can be shared between two adjacent modular work spaces. The door comprises a main panel having casters on the bottom thereof to facilitate its movement across a hard or carpeted floor, and a second panel hingedly attached to the main panel that provides an attachment to the existing modular work space area. The door of the present invention is designed to be adaptable to existing modular work areas that have a wall having a flat end section adjacent to the entry and egress area of the individual work space, or between two adjacent work space areas. Alternatively, the door of the present invention could also be used on any flat surface, such as a wall. The door has an attachment point which can be attached to any flat surface via any number of ordinary connection means, such as with screws.
The door, when attached to the flat end of a modular wall separating two adjacent work areas, is designed to swing either to the left or to the right to enclose the entry and egress area of either of the two adjacent work areas. When not in use, the door is designed to fold up somewhat perpendicular to the wall between the two adjacent work stations.